RWBY react to RWBY crack
by Flyingninjafish
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR react to crack videos about themselves by a guy called FoggyMemoryJ alongside a random idiot whose basically just become God. So yeah, fun times ahoy!
1. Prologue

_**AN RWBY belongs to rooster teeth not me, for I could never hope to create something so amazing.**_

 ** _Hey guys new story here, I've been plagued by plot bunnies recently this being one of the big ones. Anyway this story is all about RWBY and JNPR reacting to crack videos about themselves primarily those by FoggyMemoryJ. I'm a huge fan of his videos and I couldnt help but wonder what the characters reactions to this kind of thing would be. So here we are, this first chapter is just setting up the story, first reactions will come soon enough hopefully._**

White. That is all there is and ever will be. Or at least that's what would have happened had a random idiot not dropped out of the sky.

"Ooof!" the idiot wheezed out as he hit the ground. Or at least what felt like ground. The feeling of it being there was the only indication that it existed in the first place. As the idiot made his way off of the ground and onto his own two feet, we can see that he is a rather average teenager. Dark, dirty blonde hair in a messy hairstyle, green and black glasses in front of swampy brown eyes, and a slightly spotty face. He was neither fat but was still a little in the larger side, if only by a little. The idiot wore a simply t-shirt, hoody, jean combo, nothing out of the ordinary about it.

The idiot, having succeeded in standing up looked around at the glory of his surroundings and gasped out "Wow, not here for even 5 minutes and I'm already bored out of my mind." Perhaps gasped was the wrong word. Maybe deadpanned would have been better. Having no idea where he was, why he was here, or how he had gotten there, the idiot merely shrugged his shoulders, picked a direction at random and started walking.

As he was walking, the idiot decided to provide exposition, as a means of both trying to figure out how this had all happened, and to help the audience understand what the hell was going on. "Ok let's see now," muttered the idiot in a somewhat deep voice "how did I get here? All I remember doing before I woke up falling was watching funny internet videos while reading fan fiction. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Did I get sucked into the internet or something? No that can't have happened, if I did than where's all the porn?"

After several minutes of walking and mumbling to himself, the idiot got bored of doing that and decided to sit down and take a break. As he sat there in his back, legs sprawled out in front of him, he happened to glance to what he thought was the sky, it being hard to tell what was what with everything looking the same. Falling almost gracefully towards him was a slip of paper.

Curious as to what could be on the paper, as well as this being the only remotely exciting thing to have happened since he got there, the idiot leapt to his feet and started jumping, arms outstretched in order to catch the paper, not even caring how stupid and ridiculous it made him look. After waiting for the paper to reach grabbing distance, the idiot snatched it from the air and read the message that was written upon it.

 _ **Congratulations random idiot. You have been randomly selected out of the hundreds if not billions of people on the internet to participate in a special event, and to gain a fabulous prize!**_

The idiot's eyes widened at the news. He had never won anything because of the internet, possibly because most pop up ads are fucking scams. But the message did not stop there. The previous words seemed to fade away only to be replaced a few seconds later.

 _ **What is the prize I can hear you say?**_ ("I didn't say it but I did think it" thought the idiot) _**Well the prize is the ability to create anything your imagination can come up with!**_ (Que jaw dropping and eyes widening of the idiot) _**Yes, anything you can think of can know come true. That is why you are in this empty space of nothingness, so you can try out your powers to your heart's content.**_

There was a good minute long pause where the idiot was doing nothing but staring at the note in his hands with a god smacked expression, his mouth opening and shutting as he attempted to form words. When he did find his voice all that came out was an ear piercing "WHAAAAAAAT!" followed by further silence.

Slightly disbelieving of the note, it did seem to good to be true, the idiot thought to himself "Ok if if this is actually real than…" he thought for a few seconds in order to come up with a good idea "... than a really hot stripper will appear in my arms." the idiot shouted, arms outstretched as if preparing to catch something.

And catch something he did, as a beautiful bikini clad brunette seemed to fall into his grasp. She was truly gorgeous, with raven black hair, full red lips, hips and chest to die for and mile long legs. "Hey there big boy" she whispered in the sultriest tone the idiot had ever heard. His pants suddenly feeling significantly tighter and all the blood in his body threatening to come jetting out his nose, he gave out a frightened "eeep!" before accidentally throwing the woman into the air, where she faded into nothingness.

Completely convinced that the note was truthful, the idiot took some time to test his powers in a number of ways. After he had gotten his erection down of course. He created massive structures out of a myriad of fantasy films, games, and novels. He made weapons straight from science fiction, and beasts out of all manner of horror media. Occasionally he gave his own twist on things, a different colour here, a different design there, sometimes even creating something new entirely out of a mishmash of previous creations.

However, the idiot's thoughts were drawn back to the note and the situation that had brought him here and the reason he had gotten these powers. Speaking of said powers, he used them to bring him the note he had been reading before he had started trying out his powers, in hopes of finding some sort of clue. Lo and behold, a new message was written upon the page.

 _ **Now that you have most likely gotten the hang of your new powers, at least to an extent, it's time for you to learn why you are here. You have been brought here to take part in an event. What kind of event you may ask? Simple. Your event.**_

The idiot was confused. "My event?" he muttered to himself.

 _ **Yes your event. What this means is that you can host whatever kind of event you like, no matter how large it may be. Have armies clash, heroes meet, or even just have a huge orgy full of hot girls and/or guys. It's completely up to you. Just be sure to do something otherwise your powers will be taken away and given to another. Ta ta.**_

As the idiot finished reading, the note burst into flames, it's ashes scattering into the abyss. The idiot stood there, processing what the note had said. "Host something or I lose my powers? Kind of an extreme reaction." he thought "Any size it pretty much said, and anything. Giant battle sounds cool, hero convention would be a little creepy, and the orgy I may leave for another time."

The idiot stood pondering for a few minutes on just what he would want his 'party' to be. "I may just do something small, no point in doing something massive I can't top later down the road. So small, not a lot of people, maybe 10 at most - wait!" he interrupted himself as an idea came to mind. Before he had been sucked to wherever he was, the idiot had been watching YouTube videos. Specifically, he had been watching RWBY crack videos. And through the whole thing he had been thinking "How would they actually react to this kind of thing?".

And so it was with this thought that the idiot prepared the world he was in for his event. A simple, short watching of some YouTube videos with a the people they were about, just to see how'd they react.


	2. Prologue part 2, prologue-ier

**AN Sorry about the lack of actual reactions in this chapter, i was still setting up the story but that's all out of the way with this chapter so the next I can guarantee will contain reactions.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and the videos will belong to FoggyMemoryJ. The clips used in the videos belong to their respective owners and I will leave the same list of clips used as they do in the videos in the authors notes in each chapter.**

A flash, a bang, a fall, some yelling and crashes later the world suddenly had a number of extra people in it that were not there previously. One was a young, dark redhead girl rocking a black and red goth style combat skirt. Another was a white haired princess in a long ice blue dress. The third was a catgirl who was currently lying on top of a buxom blonde beauty who was slightly lacking in the arms department.

Close by to these were another smaller group. A long raven haired man in a green combat kimono, was laying next to an excitable ginger in a skirt and bomber jacket. Underneath the two was a scraggly blonde haired youth clad in armour similar to that of knight. All were groaning in pain at the sudden movement and the not so soft landing.

It took a few moments for them to clear their heads and make their way to their feet before they looked around and noticed each other.

"Ruby!?" yelled the startled blond.

"Yang!? Weiss!?" questioned the equally confused redhead now known as Ruby.

"Blake, Ruby?!" gasped the shocked heiress.

"Guys?!" Whispered the both elated and scared catgirl.

"Nora!" Yelled the ginger, as everyone turned to look at her. A little uncomfortable at the sudden attention she muttered "Everyone else was doing it, I just wanted to be popular." as a means of explaining herself.

The blond gave a light chuckle as he nudged his friend, "Seems familiar eh Ren?"

"Yeah Jaune, yeah it does." The raven youth said with a smile.

After a few minutes of reuniting, filled with mainly yelling between Yang and Blake over her running away, and Ruby just trying to keep the team together through the power of hugs, they finally turned their attention to the matter at hand.

"So does anyone know where the heck we even are?" asked Jaune, understandably nervous about the strange place and situation they found themselves in. Shrugs and "No ideas" were his only answers until they heard a new voice.

"I can answer that." Everyone turned to the owner of the voice instantly on edge. The kid, for he appeared to be only a bit older than Ruby, or at least younger than most of them, raised his hands in mock surrender. "Jeez calm down would you, just want to answer your question." Nobody relaxed, their eyes fixed on him.

"Who the heck are you, and where the hell are we?" Demanded Weiss.

"Cool your jets Ice queen or you're gonna melt." Only Yang laughed and that was just a small chuckle. "As for your questions, in order; an empty universe devoid of everything except us and what I want to be here, read the pin, and question three is the same as Jaune's so yeah. That's it." The group was disbelieving of the universe answer, but they did see that the kids had a pib on his shirt that he thrust out so they could see that it read "Will-previously referred to as the idiot".

"Ok so we know where, even if that seems a little far fetched, but how did we get here and why?" Questioned Blake.

"That little kitty are some good questions that I will answer with a demonstration." The kid held up a hand, clicked his fingers and buildings started rising from the ground. A tower shot up, large curved pillar walls grew out of nothingness and the ground turned into a green and pathed courtyard. The shocked group was soon standing in front of an exact replica of Beacon Academy. The sight of an intact Beacon was enough to bring tears to the eyes of everyone as they were reminded of what their home used to be, before the grim overran it.

Seeing their stunned faces the kid continued "Yeah took me awhile to get that down, not so much the buildings but the clicking." He gave another click of his fingers and the structure faded away. "Could never click. Couldn't click to save my life. Anyway I hope that helped you believe that whole thing about me controlling this universe right?." He was met by several dumb nods, as the group had yet to recover.

"Right so the actual reason you're here is multifold. If I don't do something than my powers are a goner, and you guys seem really depressed, so I thought 'why not kill two birds with one stone?'"

"So you're going to do something with us to cheer us up?" asked Yang. My proud nod only seemed to anger her as she yelled out "What the hell could you do to cheer us up?! Blake's probably gonna run the moment you send us back, I've lost my arm and one of our friends are dead!" What the hell could you-"

"Ta da!" the kid interrupted as he pulled something from behind his back, grabbed Yang's half arm and shoved something against it with a sick squelching sound. When he moved back it was revealed to be a forearm, as Yang and the group stared dumbfounded at the repaired limb, while Will gestured with jazz hands at his gift. After a few seconds of shocked silence and Yang wiggling her fingers and moving her arms about, Will cleared his throat and said "Again, ta da!" Once more jazz handing towards the arm.

The kid was suddenly bowled over by a crying blond and her sister each squeezing him while yelling out "thank you"s in between hysteric sobs. He awkwardly patted their backs while trying and struggling to breath, as the others chuckled at his misfortune, actually feeling somewhat happy for the first time since the fall of Beacon. After sobbing themselves ragged, the two sisters let go of Will, allowing him to take in great lungfuls of air.

"So not that we're not appreciative about this," interrupted Ren, gesturing to Yang and Ruby who were messing about with Yang's reattached limb, gathering the others attention "but there's one thing you haven't told us. How do you know about us?"

"That my little ninja will be answered after I bring in our final guest." Will said gaining raised brows from the rest of the group. He then took several steps away from them, urging them not to come too close. Taking from his pocket a brush and a shingling black ink, he started to draw a series of complex lines on the floor that none of his guests could even begin to comprehend.

When he was done, there was an empty circle surrounded in ink lines. Waking up to the circle, the group saw Will create a human like creature out of thin air, and laid it in the circle. It was only human in shape, for it was a pure white, and lacked any features, no face nor genitalia of any kind. Backing away from the thing that he had created, Will bent down at the end of a line of the squiggles he had drawn with an arm raised, and his fingers bent. My

"Edo Tensei!" he shouted slamming his hand onto the lines. The symbols lit up as the creature began to melt and bubble away. The group was very tempted to look away and vomit up their last meal, but a horrified curiosity kept them in place. The gooey mess that was the creature began to reform, retaking its original human shape. The ground around it also shifted, rising up to form a sandy brown coffin that confined whatever the goop had turned into inside.

Will approached the side of the coffin facing the group. "And now, introducing special guest star…" the coffin lid fell forwards and the contents were revealed. Red hair, emerald eyes, and bronze body armour. She was unmistakable. She appeared dazed and confused as the group gasped and stood dumbfounded. "Pyrrha Nikos!" Again came the intro jazz hands.

That was when all hell really broke loose. It could pretty much be summed up as lots of crying, hugging, confusion, and in Jaune's case kissing (much to the delight of everyone who saw that the two would be involved eventually). Clearing his throat, Will regained the attention of those present. He once again explained his powers to Pyrrha and why he had brought them all here, while also saying that bringing her back was something that would help them all in the coming times. However Ren still wanted an answer to his question, an answer all of them were dying to know.

"Well, that's a long story." Will began, forming a chair for himself, and two sofas for the teams to sit on. Jaune and Pyrrha were cuddling in one of the corners of their sofa, Nora trying to get Ren to do the same, with team RWBY just sitting casually. "Have any of you heard of multiverse theory? Wait, no, don't answer that cause I'll explain it anyway. Basically the theory states that for every possibility there is is universe dedicated to it. You come from a universe where the grim exist and the planet is radically different. I come from a universe where the grim don't. Sometimes universes can interact with another. Though not directly, they can influence each other. The most common way is through media and entertainment. I hope you can guess where I'm going with this?"

By the shocked faces, it was easy to see that some of the group had put it together. "So to you, our lives are just a TV program or something?" asked Yang.

"No, your lives are an online animated series. But that's about the general gist of it." Needless to say this put the group back into a stunned silence. A few minutes of shouting, panicking, and denial later, the group had calmed down enough for the rest of the explanation.

"So yes, to people in my universe you are pure fiction. I admit I am a fan myself, but you don't have to worry about me being some creepy fanboy who's gonna keep you guys locked in his basement or something like that. I'm just your average fan who had a chance to help some people who really needed it and took it."

The group was at least thankful for that, having to deal with a fanboy with god-like powers is pretty much the worst thing they could think of. A punishment only for the worst of criminals like Cinder and the dreaded last pancake thief.

"Now as is the case in a lot of media, fans will often put together funny videos using clips from the show mixed with other bit and pieces of other shows. That is what I have brought you guys here to watch, a bunch of videos about yourselves that we can all have a laugh about and not be so depressed. You got me?" he finished with a grin on his face.

The groups huddled together and began whispering to each other about what they were going to do. Eventually they came to a rescission. "Sure, why not? We've got nothing better to do, and it seems like some good fun." Ruby said, earning an even wider grin from Will.

"Great!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands to his knees. "All we need's a screen and we're good to go." After he said this he clicked his fingers and a large screen seemed to phase into existence. The lights dimmed as everyone got ready for a side-splitting video marathon.


	3. First Crack!

**AN: Here with another chapter this story, got most of this done in 1 day, have to admit that's pretty good for me, though most of the work is done for me with these videos. Though it was not as easy as I thought it would be. Anywho, enjoy this new chapter, I do not own RWBY as it belongs to Rooster Teeth, and all the clips described in this fic belong to FoggyMemoryJ, with all audio he used belonging to their respective owners.**

 _The scene opens with a red screen with black writing that reads "Foggy Memories Productions", while an epic orchestral theme plays in the background._

"So is this Foggy Memory guy the person who created these videos or the guy who "created" us" asked Weiss as the video paused so she could speak.

"He made the videos. The guy who made the actual series was an amazing guy called Monty Oum, who worked for a group called Rooster Teeth. He did a lot of the work on the series and is part of the reason the series is where it's at now." replied Will.

"He sounds like a good person." said Yang.

"Yeah, he was." Will sighed softly.

"Wait, was?" Came Ruby. "You mean he's…?"

"Yeah, he died a little ways back. It was a tragedy that a lot of people felt and are still feeling today. Even those who didn't know him that well like myself still grieved if only a little." Everyone was silent for a few minutes in respect for someone who despite them not knowing, they felt he deserved their it. "Enough of the sad crap, let's get back to the funny stuff." exclaimed Will breaking the silent gloom as the video continues.

 _The screen changed to show a picture Team RWBY each striking a pose behind a colour that matched them, Ruby in front of red, Weiss had white, Blake's was black, and Yang's background was yellow. A fast paced retro video game style song was playing._

Yang whistled "Whew, that is some cool artwork! Do we all have cool pics like that?" The rest of the group had to agree that the artwork was very well done, although Weiss was a little put out that Ruby's breasts were noticeably larger than hers in it.

'Why couldn't puberty have been as good for me?' she lamented in her mind.

 _Blue words that say "I'm back with a new crack" appear briefly on the screen before being covered by a spiked red shape with the words "RWBY crack" written inside in the same blue writing._

"So since it's specifically RWBY crack, does that mean that our show is called RWBY, or that the video is going to be about us and not them?" asked Blake, gesturing to the other team.

"First one yes, second one no. None of you are spared! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Will answered, thunder and lightning striking in the background at his evil laugh. The group gave him a collective flat look, that quickly had him mumbling apologies.

"It also said it was a new crack, does that mean he's done others before?" inquired Ren.

"Yep!"

A few seconds past. "Care to tell us what they are?"

"Nope!" And cue facepalm.

 _The screen is then covered in blue with the words "Hope you enjoy" seemingly cut out of it. It then fades away to show the original screen, only for it to be replaced with a slightly different piece of artwork, with the gang in different poses but retaining the key ideas. A loud bang is heard as the screen changes._

 _The screen turns black, but a hole in the screen seems to widen and shut, as if imitating a blinking eye. The 'hole' widens completely to show a very close up shot of Nora._

"Ahh too much Nora!" Yells Ruby, slightly startled at the sudden closeness of the camera to the ginger bomber.

"Ah I remember this, it's our first day at Beacon isn't?" came from Ren. Getting a nod and a "mhmm" from Nora, he sighed "Ah the good old days."

" _Wake up lazy bud!" Said Nora._

 _The view shifts as we see Ren rise from his sleep with a sigh, clearly not ready to be dealing with his hyperactive friend this early._

 _Nora jumps around the screen, popping up at different angles and stroking poses as she cheerily sings "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning~". The sheer happiness of it has Ren sign in exasperation, as if it is routine for him, but he still does not enjoy it._

 _The scene shifts into the bathroom as Ren is brushing his teeth while Nora continues to talk. "I can't believe we've already been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm, well I'm-" Nora's ramblings are cut short however as a loud gong noise rings out and red words appear at the bottom of the screen saying "What Ren hears"._

This grabs the attention of the group, as it is likely the first bit of proper comedy of the video, but none of them could have predicted what came next.

 _The voice that comes next is not Nora's and is instead a gruff male voice that says in a rapid pace "Jugemu-jugemu Gokōnosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kūnerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakōjino-burakōji Paipopaipo-paiponoshūringan Shūringanno-gūrindai Gūrindaino-ponpokopīno-ponpokonāno Chōkyūmeino-chōsuke."_

The group's mouths drop in collective shock as silence fills the room. However it is soon broken by the sounds of Will and Nora giggling at the sheer ridiculousness off it. The rest of the group soon joins in, Yang and Jaune giving out loud guffaws, with Blake, Weiss and Ren just smirking.

"I'll be honest, despite knowing her for as long as I have, sometimes she just talks so fast, it's hard to tell what you're saying Nora. Not that I mind that much." Ren hurriedly explained at the look Nora was giving him, which sent the group into more chuckles.

"Ok, I'm already loving this!" Chuckled Yang,

 _The bang sounds again as the screen changes to Ozpin standing on a stage in front of a microphone._

" _Hello and welcome to standing up school!"_

 _Cut to Ren falling over exhausted after the death stalker battle. Then back to Ozpin._

 _"And you fail!"_

The group is all giggling now save for Ren who is looking away in mild embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry Ren, I'm sure we all have trouble standing up sometimes. Just look at Ruby at that dance when she wore heels!" Teased Yang, as everyone started laughing at a now very red faced Ruby.

 _The next scene is in a courtyard at Beacon as the camera pans down on Ruby and Jaune who are talking to each other. The sounds of people talking and moving around can be heard in the background._

 _"So the genie says I have 2 choices-"_

"Why does this sound like the start of either a really bad joke or a really bad pickup line?" Asked Weiss. All she got was a smirk from Will.

"Just watch."

 _"- I can either have a perfect memory or a really big penis."_

Weiss face palms as Jaune and Ruby are now blushing hard at the implications of the scene as it's going. "Bad pickup line it is." she sighed.

 _"So which did you choose?" Said Ruby._

 _"You know I can't remember." The tone of which Jaune says it makes it sound as if he is bragging._

The ones who got the joke were either laughing their asses off (Yang and Nora), blushing so hard it seemed like their faces would explode (Jaune and Pyrrha), smirking just a little (Ren and Blake), or being forced to explain it to the only person who didn't get it (Weiss).

 _The next scene shows Ozpin once again on a stage as he gives his speech, though this time the voice and words are unchanged._

 _"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

The group, sits in silence for a few moments remembering their former headmaster, wondering where he is, what he's doing, or even whether or not he's still alive.

"I'm in the dark about this just as much as you guys." Said Will "I may not have known him well, but he seemed like a good guy. I really do hope he's okay." The tearful remembrance is broken by the continuation of the scene.

 _The voice that Ozpin speaks in next is quite different, sounding old and a little crazy. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go draw illuminati symbols on my ex wife's house. She doesn't think I know she's involved. But I know." he said slowly and just a tad menacingly "The world must know!" he finished in an over dramatic fashion._

Everyone was back in hysterics as they imagined Ozpin of all people being a conspiracy theorist.

"I don't know what the heck 'illuminati' is but sounds like something a conspiracy nut job would come up with." Wheezed Yang as she clutched her sides, gasping for air.

"Shhh, don't say those things, they're everywhere!" Whispered a mock frightened Will, who was now sporting a tin foil hat, and a shirt that read 'It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you". That was enough to send the group into another round of giggles.

 _The next scene show Weiss, who immediately shouted "You're mother was a whore and you know it!" The screen quickly cut to a devastated Ruby, with writing underneath it in red that said "Why would you say that?"_

The group sat in slightly disturbed shock, as Ruby started tearing up, and Yang started heating up. "I would never say that or mean that!" Weiss hurriedly explained. "That wasn't even my voice!" she protested. It was enough to calm the 2 sisters down long enough for them to send a questioning glare towards Will.

"There will be some triggers, you have now been warned." he shrugged.

"Bit late for that." mumbled Ruby.

 _Another scene change and the screen once again shows Ren, with Nora eating pancakes, talking her head off, with her mouth still full. "Right, what was I thinking. But still I hope we end up on the same team together-"_

"And we did." Cheered Nora, giving Ren a bone breaking hug, as the rest of the group winced at the sounds of Ren's body being broken, though he didn't seem overly fazed.

 _The scene continues but the words 'What Ren hears' appears again, and Nora's voice changes too "-Jugemu-jugemu Gokōnosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kūnerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakōjino-burakōji Paipopaipo-paiponoshūringan Shūringanno-gūrindai Gūrindaino-ponpokopīno-ponpokonāno Chōkyūmeino-chōsuke."_

Now having somewhat known what was going to happen, the group just laughed along with the scene, with Ren mumbling something about "Déjà vu".

 _Another bang and the screen shows Cinder lightly touching Torchwick's face as a cheerful male voice says "Scene does not contain a lap dance"_

Most of the group are either gagging in disgust, blushing like crazy or glaring daggers at the screen.

"If I ever find that women I swear I'm gonna-" started a shaking Jaune, but was stopped when Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder and bringing him into a kiss that had the group "daaaaw"ing.

"Whatever you do to her, leave a piece of her for me." whispered Pyrrha, as they held each other close.

 _The next scene shows Yang flying through the sky via shotgun blasts as a deep male voice says "I thought I was Zeus. I was Zeus." The last part is quieter, as though spoken to oneself._

This one just confused the group, as it wasn't really all that funny or interesting, so they just decided to move on.

 _After the bang and artwork, the screen shows team JNPR doing their awesome amazeballs synchro dance, but the music is different. Now it is electronic like disco-tech._

 _"Please kiss and hold me tight~_

 _And move your body right~_

 _And I don't wanna cry~_

 _Cause talk is cheap - let's go all night~_

 _Keep on dancing,~_

 _put your hands up,~_

 _don't stop moving, buddy~_

 _You know that all bad girls want a party junkie~"_

Will, Yang and Ruby were all dancing in their seats to the song, rolling their shoulders, waving their arms, and bouncing on their butts, much to the chagrin of their teammates whose seats were being disrupted by their dancing. Team JNPR were reminiscing on the dance, while suppressing the memories of their training to get that dance perfect. Angry Ren is scary Ren.

"I have to admit, this song is pretty catchy, and fits the dance almost perfectly." said Pyrrha as she hummed a bit of the tune to herself.

"Well get ready, cause this isn't the last time you'll see the dance scene." Will heavily hinted.

"Why?"

"'Cause it's probably the most used scene in all of these cracks. Be prepared for a lot of screen time you guys!"

 _We next see a shot of Weiss and Yang, with them both holding playing cards, and Yang pointing directly at Weiss who was only a few inches away._

 _"Just note, that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang then slowly moves away, with a 'wheeep' sound._

 _Weiss is visibly confused as she asks "And that means..?"_

"Ooh I remember this, we were playing Conquerors of Remnant (AN there is no official name for it as far as I know). Still upset that you lost Yang?" teased Ruby.

 _Cut to Ruby with tears pouring down her face who miserably cries "You're just 3 moves away from conquering Remnant."_

"Still sad over the fact you lost Ruby?" Yang said, throwing her sister's words back at her. Ruby simply huffed in annoyance as the group laughed at the sisterly interaction.

 _Weiss stands up gesturing as a voice clearly not her own screams "OH MY GOOOOOD! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT SO MUCH! I want it! I want all of it! Give it to me now! Give it to me NOW! AHHHH!"_

"I think you were getting a little too into it don't you think?" Pyrrha teased, earning a blushing Weiss. However she was interrupted by Will, who was now wearing full battle gear.

"Do you think our war was but a game!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, as the rest of the group laughed at Pyrrha's face and the ridiculousness of Wills terrible acting.

 _"Trap card." Yang stated, as Weiss looked on in confusion. Yang then proceeds to change up the board with a wave of of hands and a convenient dust cloud. "Your armies have been destroyed!" She said with finality._

 _Weiss then slumps in her chair crying. "I hate this game of emotions we play!"_

 _Ruby zips over to her embracing her in a comfort hug, both still crying. Weiss looks rather uncomfortable. "Stay strong Weiss we'll make it through this together!"_

 _Weiss pulls Ruby closer despite her saying "Shut up, don't touch me!"_

The hypocrisy is not lost on the group as they all smile at the blushing albino. "Why did you hug me anyway?" Demanded Weiss.

"Because hugs make everything better." Ruby stated, as though it was some universal truth that everyone should know.

"Amen to that sister." Agreed Will, now sporting a t-shirt that read "Hugs not drugs".

 _The next scene is another Ren and Nora one. This time they are in front of Ren's locker._

 _"- a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?" Asked Nora._

"Why a sloth?" asked Jaune, curious as to his teammates strange choice.

"Because no one would expect it!" Nora winked.

"But someone might still have investigated the noise." Blake pointed out, causing Nora to deflate a little.

 _"Nora?"_

 _"Yes Ren?"_

 _Ren slips his pistols into his sleeves as he says "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."_

"That too." Blake said, as Nora just pouted at her.

 _Once more, as is typical in scenes with these 2, the words 'What Ren Hears' is seen, Nora says "Jugemu-jugemu Gokōnosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kūnerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakōjino-"_

 _"Come on Nora." Ren says._

 _Nora stops for a second before following him and continuing "-Yaburakōjino-burakōji Paipopaipo-paiponoshūringan Shūringanno-gūrindai Gūrindaino-ponpokopīno-ponpokonāno…" Nora's voice fades away as they pass by Ruby and Yang, who are also kitting up._

 _"Wonder what those 2 were so worked up about?" Ruby said to herself._

 _"Oh who knows." Dismissed Yang_.

With the joke having reached its third use it was beginning to get stale, but it still brought a smile to the groups faces, and the little bit between Yang and Ruby helped get a chuckle from a few of them.

The last scene shows the credits of the series, however the song playing is what truly grabs attention.

 _"Channel the anger swelling inside you~_

 _Fighting the boundary 'till you break through~_

 _Deep in your soul there is no hesitation~_

 _So make yourself the one they all fear~_

 _There is a wild fire inside you~_

 _Burning desire you can't extinguish~_

 _Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight~_

 _Now is the moment for waaaar!~"_

The scene and song that was playing was cool enough, but it was made even better as Will started singing along at the top of voice, as if he forgot that the rest of the group was there at all. When he finished he was met by a stunned group, who gave a quick applause at his impromptu performance and he blushed in embarrassment.

 _At last the credits roll as an upbeat song plays._

 _ **Footage:**_

 _ **RWBY**_

 _ **Audio:**_

 _ **FMA Brotherhood Shorts**_

 _ **ASDF Movie 6**_

 _ **PalletTownChampions- Meet the ice man**_

 _ **50% Off**_

 _ **Tokyo Ghoul Abridged (Master Hirano)**_

 _ **Cinema sins**_

 _ **Rockleetist- Party Junkie**_

 _ **NateWantToBattle- Mega Evolution Reaction**_

 _ **ShadowLink4321- Attack on Titan English Cover**_

 **Opening and closing song:**

 **Shounen Brave (English Cover) Jubyphonic**

 _The last thing the screen shows is a message in blue in front of the RWBY artwork that says 'Hope you enjoyed and if you want more let me know down below. Have an awesome day." Then it fades to black._

"So what do you all think?" Asked Will.

"It was great!" Yelled Ruby excitedly.

"Hilarious!" Agreed Yang.

"Definitely fun to watch." Said Ren.

The rest of the group's feelings were similar. They all enjoyed it and had had a load of fun.

"Well, hold onto your butts, cause here comes number 2. Roll the clips Steven!" Will yelled into the air, much to the confusion of the group, as the screen started to change yet again.

 **AN: If you have any suggestions leave a review, if I made any grammar or spelling errors send me a PM. If I forgot anything in either of my AN's send a PM about that too I don't care I get lonely sometimes so go ahead.**


	4. Roman's little problem

**AN: Back again for another round of reactions, hope you guys enjoy both this fic and the videos as much as I did. Anyway enjoy as the teams discover just a handful of the ships the internet has developed, the internets love of their asses, and Roman Torchwick's little problem. Let's go**. **As with last time I own neither RWB, RWBY crack, or any of the things used in it. All rights belong to their respective owners if any sources are left out please leave a message or review and I will add it in. Without further a due here is RWBY reacts to crack 2.**

 _The intro to the second video is different, being a somewhat splotchy red background with the words 'Foggy Memory Productions' in large black writing covering most of the screen. A fanfare that sounds at home at an old cinema plays._

"Did he really need a new intro?" Blake asked dryly.

"Well the intro from the first video was special. It was the first of a new series so it needed a good opening to really show off how important it was. And it was important, it's the longest and best (in my opinion any way), series he's made. This one here is just his regular one." Will replied.

 _Bang!_

 _The proper intro to the crack plays, showing scenes or Ruby at her mother's grave with her spirit floating above it, Weiss performing at a concert before suddenly being alone in a dark, unlit, cavernous room, Blake standing on the branch of a crimson tree and then vanishing as the shot pans, before the screen cuts to Yang on her motor bike swinging it around and riding away. It then shows all the girls in team order with their symbols behind them. All the while an awesome rock song is playing in the background._

 _"Two become one~_

 _Our souls have been connected~_

 _A bond that's stronger than words~_

 _And now in sync we scream~_

 _Our fates will come together~_

 _And it will not go unheard~_

 _The scene continues as the music plays, showing a moving shot of Beacon's front courtyard with Ozpin and Glenda standing together, followed by a spread out team JNPR, though Jaune and Pyrrha, and Ren and Nora were standing together. Team RWBY was shown in reverse name order (Yang first then Blake etc) finishing with Ruby spinning Crescent Rose and striking a pose. Her silhouette is imposed against a full moon as "RWBY crack 2" appears next to her and the screen fades away again._

This time there was no singing from Will to distract anyone, so their full attention was on the screen as well as the epic 2nd intro to the video.

"That was awesome!" Yang and Ruby screamed together, with the rest of the group agreeing although they were a lot less vocal about it.

"And you thought one intro was enough Blake." Will teased, enjoying the light glare and slightly reddened face of the Faunus.

"What was that song from anyway?" Weiss asked, more than a bit curious about the music they were being shown. Being a singer, she found it was always a good idea to keep an ear out for interesting music that might give her some ideas for new songs and the sources were always good to know for future use. ( **AN: she's not planning to steal anythingjust take inspiration from, no plagiarism from Weiss folks, put your pitchforks and torches away)**

"An anime from my world called Soul Eater. I've never really watched it but I do know a bit about it. Far as I know it's about people who fight and weapons which can turn human-" whatever Will was going to say next went unheard, as Ruby squeed at such a high pitch that across the multiverse, dogs started howling towards the sky as their owners looked on confused and scared.

Before Will knew what was happening Ruby was in front of him, inexplicably chibified, hands pressed together and a look of such adorkable pleading it almost gave Will a heart attack. And then she started to beg. "Please please please please please please please please…" Ruby continued to beg, presumably, to have Crescent Rose turn human, if only for a little while, oblivious to the fact that William had suffered a cuteness overdose and was having a heart attack.

After recovering with the help of the rest of the gang, Will bluntly said "No". In response to Ruby's cry if "Whyyy?!", Will calmly replied "Think of all the dirty secrets it would give out." This prompted a very red faced Ruby and a rather befuddled group. 'What sort of things did Ruby do or say to her weapon?' was the general thought of the group. Deciding not to question it ever again in hopes of never regretting asking, the group continues with their harmless video watching.

 _This scene opens at the docks, with Sun running past the members of team RYBY._

'Sun…' Blake mentally sighed. He was a goofball and an idiot but he was a good friend. 'I wonder where he is right now.' The rest of her team noticed her change in demeanour and hoped that whatever was on this scene could cheer her up. Team JNPR were just realising that this was when team RWBY first met Sun and missed their friends sudden bout of depression.

 _A distorted 'whoosh' sound played as time slowed down showing Sun winking directly to Blake accompanied by a high pitched voice, presumably from Blake saying "Your dick; in my mouth." Before Sun continued to run past them._

There was about half a second of utter silence save for two people desperately holding in their laughter and the sound of a steam whistle as Blake's face lit up a bright red in embarrassment. One look at her was all it took for Yang and Will to burst out laughing at her. The rest of the group was either giggling along in good fun, or too embarrassed by Blake's rather explicit solicitation to do anything but bury their faces into their clothes.

"You know what's even funnier?" Asked Will between gasps for air "Is if Sun was saying that instead of Blake!" This prompted a laugh from everyone, save once more for Blake whose mind had shut down to save her from her from the embarrassment of the situation. It took a while for the group to recover, thought not as long to coax Blake's mind back to working, but the video was soon playing once again.

 _Bang!_

 _The shot opens on a shirtless Ren being grabbed and pulled offscreen by Jaune while a girlish voice says "I ship them!"_

This short part got the boys blushing as heavily as Blake was a few moments prior, and the rest of the group laughing like hyenas. Even the sexually retarded Ruby could guess what was being hinted at, mainly through Rens lack of visible clothing and a tomato faced Weiss hurriedly explaining what "shipping" meant.

"Shoes not so great now it's on the other foot is it?" Blake asked the blushing pair, intent on getting some payback for the last scene.

Pyrrha and Nora however were lost in their own little worlds as they imagined 'their men' (although Nora would never call Ren hers out loud) engaging in scarlet activities with each other. Needless to say they missed the next part of the scene.

 _"Them!" This time the couple was Yang and Blake. "They hate each other-" the screen shows Yang angrily pushing Blake away before surging forwards and hugging her "But they also *squeeck* each other!"_

Blake was once again blushing up a storm while Yang roared with laughter, though a bit of red dusted her cheeks. The boys were laughing to, having broken out of their frozen state at the dose of irony that Blake had been given. Their faces were still quite red though, but more out of arousal at the thoughts of Blake and Yang doin stuff.

"Is this really how our fans act?" Weiss asked, slightly disgusted by the behaviour of the fan base that was being hinted at.

"Not all of them. Why? Problem?" Will asked.

"I have enough weird and creepy fans just from being a singer, i'd prefer not to have any more."

"Well Weiss i'm not sad to say: welcome to the internet! Where no one is normal in any way shape or form. Enjoy your stay!"

"Ugh!"

 _Bang!_

 _The scene opens up in RWBY's dorm room, with Weiss walking towards the door to open it. When she does she steps back with a shocked and slightly disturbed look to her face, as Yang and Ruby appear behind and to her sides, Ruby with an adorable expression of curiosity with a finger to her mouth. A guitar begins to play-_

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna hate this scene so very much?" Jaune asked the room. Will's Cheshire grin did little to boost the boys confidence.

 _-only to be replaced by a soothing melody as the screen cuts to Jaune standing outside the door with a guitar._

"Oh God not this!" Moaned Jaune as he buried his face in his hands while Pyrrha patted his back in support. She had heard the story from Weiss who for days afterwards talked about it and asked her just what was wrong with her team leader. They were not very pleasant conversations, very strained.

 _Then Jaune began to sing, though in a deeper, much smoother voice:_

 _"Princess Peach won't you~_

 _Listen to my speech~"_

 _That was all Jaune got to say before the door was slammed in his face._

"Rejected!" Yelled Will.

 _Jaune began knocking on the door. "Oh come on!" He moaned as Weiss facepalmed in annoyance "Open the door. I promise not to sing." Clearly tired of whatever was going on Weiss opened the door only for Jaune's voice be momentarily heard as he said "I-" but he was interrupted by the song starting again:_

 _"-don't have any stars~_

 _Of invincibility~_

 _But you're the brightest star~_

 _In the sky tonight for me ~_

 _I'm your Luigi~"_

 _The song fades out as the screen cuts back to Weiss who dryly asks "Are you done?"_

 _Jaune looks rather uncomfortable for a few seconds before hesitantly replying "Yes?"_

 _A second of silence drags on far more than it should, before Weiss simply says "No." and slams the door in his face._

"Eh don't be sad about that Jaune, you ended up with the right girl in the end." Ren said in an attempt to comfort his best male friend.

Jaune gave a weak smile, the blood that had rushed to his face slowly fading away under Ren and Pyrrha's efforts to cheer him up.

 _Bang!_

 _The next scene cuts to a shot of Roman Torchwick, sans hat after he had been arrested. He begins to speak, but instead of the smooth charismatic voice of Roman, instead it is a whiny, nerdy voice which says "I have a very small penis."_

Jaws hit the fucking ground. Will was the only one reacting differently, laughing his ass off at both the groups faces and the video. Nora and Yang were the first to burst out laughing with the guys following suit. The rest of the group were sniggering at "Roman's" confession, seeing the humiliation as payback for some of what he had done.

"Now that cane of his makes a lot more sense, he was trying to compensate his 'little dagger' with a long gun!" Yang gasped out.

 _The shot cuts to Ironwood standing in front of Roman, arms crossed as he says "Oh so you're looking for an SUV."_

This set Weiss into hysterics to the slight confusion of the group. "He sounds like a car salesman!" she said in between laughs.

"Yeah that's kinda the point. Didn't think it was that funny though." Nora said.

"I know, I was-was just imagining, him selling his army and machines to people in the street!" Weiss explained. The mental image was enough to warrant some giggles from the group, though it was not as funny to them as it was to Weiss.

 _The screen cuts back to Roman. "A very very small penis."_

 _"Perhaps a Hummer H2?"_

"Hey my I've seen ads for those in Atlas!" Exclaimed Weiss.

"Huh, guess that's a bit of overlap." Muttered Will as he stoked his sudden new beard in pondering.

"Overlap?" Echoed Jaune.

"Yeah you know how I said universes sometime interact through media? Well sometimes there are certain items or ideas that universes share as well. I doubt this will be the last time something like this happens."

 _"He he," the screen once more shows Torchwick as he speaks again. " ah, you are misinterpreting the insignificance of this penis. It's-it's literally concave." He finished with a wave of his arms as if it was something he was proud of._

"Wait a second!" Nora shot to her feet "If its concave, does that make him a woman!?"

The group suffered from a collective mental shutdown at the idea of Torchwick being a secret woman, or worse (when their minds went off on tangents) the idea of Torchwick in drag. Several buckets later, and an talk with Nora from Ren about never saying something like that again and the group could continue.

 _"I think I have just the thing…"_

 _The screen now shows a close up of Roman's face with several lit up screens illuminating him. His voice now seems to echo and reverberate strangely as he says "Yeah-he, yes this is very satisfying!" The shot switches to and outside view, showing an Atlas mech that Roman is piloting charging through the city chasing after Sun and Blake. "Look at the size of my phantom penis!" He yelled out as the scene ended._

This was easily one of the funnier and more satisfying scenes in the group's opinion. It was hilarious, mocked Roman to death, and was just all round enjoyable.

 _Bang!_

 _The screen now shows Ruby outside with swirly eyes, stumbling around, clearly dizzy and disoriented as she meekly says "I don't know what I'm doing." Captions with the words "I really don't" show up for about 2 seconds before Ruby falls backwards. The words disappear and several large bags are sent flying upwards._

 _The shot slides down as we see a pair of white heeled shoes, as well as Ruby lying amidst the devastation that was the pile of Bags she had fallen on._

"Eee, this is where me and Weiss first met!" Squealed Ruby in excitement, while Weiss attempted to make herself as small as possible.

'If this is going where I think it's going I'd rather not draw Yang's attention any more than necessary.' She thought to herself.

 _"What are you doing!?" A familiar voice shrieked as Ruby rose part way out of the pile of baggage she was under._

 _"Sorry!" She quickly apologised._

 _A male voice coming from Weiss's mouth begins to yell as Weiss points at Ruby as she berates her. "You worthless pile of *beep* i'll make your *beep* bitch ass *beep* rue the day you open *beep* when involved *beep* stained *beep* dick holster!"_

Like many times beforehand, the group sat in shocked silence, disbelief written across their faces. Ruby burst into tears at the brutal verbal attack she suffered at on-screen Weiss's hand. Yang was almost immediately by her side hugging her and trying to cheer her up with Weiss soon joining her, albeit reluctantly and with a bit of a blush. Nora and Will dawwed at the sight of it all. Ren and Blake meanwhile were holding in their snickers in order to be decent. It wasn't that it was directed at Ruby, only that the insult was just funny.

 _Bang!_

 _The screen cuts to Beacon's dance night with Team JNPR once more performing their epic dance of awesomeness though the music has again been changed. The voice is that of a high pitched woman singing:_

 _"Love Me Baby Baby~_

 _Give Me Very Very~_

 _Hard love and you're leading~_

 _Need that 'mouth to mouth' to keep breathing~_

 _Beauty Gimmick Gimmick~_

 _Knock Out Gimmick Gimmick~_

 _Break us down with the beat~_

 _until we get knocked down!~"_

"That's exactly what we needed after that last one." Pyrrha mumbled to her team, glancing over at the now much calmer Ruby who was still holding onto a blushing, uncomfortable looking Weiss, as if, if she let go then Weiss may end up like her onscreen counterparts. It was both funny and adorable to look at.

 _Bang!_

 _The next scene opens up on a close up slow mo shot of Blake's ass, followed by more shots of her and other female characters from RWBY focused on their rears as a women's voice sang:_

 _"Because you know~_

 _I'm all about that bass, bout that bass no treble~_

 _I'm all about that bass, bout that bass no treble~_

 _I'm all about that bass, bout that bass no treble~_

 _I'm all about that bass, bout that bass (bass bass)~_

 _Heh"_

This of course had many of the girls blushing like crazy, Blake in particular blushing up a storm, with Weiss not far behind. Ruby and Yang fared a little better having not really been in that one while Pyrrha was just chuckling at her friends misfortune. The guys were suffering minor nosebleeds from the rush of blood to their heads while Nora was strangely livid.

"Hey why wasn't I in that! Am I not good enough for them!" Nora yelled out as she stood up in indignation, startling everyone. She turned to Ren asked "My butt's fine isn't it?!".

A very uncomfortable Ren cleared his throat after a few seconds of gaping like a fish before responding "Uh sure it is, it's um great!" He gave a thumbs up as if to make sure that she got the message. Nora gave herself a fist pump before sitting down with a very smug expression on her face. She then wiggled around a bit drawing a barely suppressed groan from her new seat that was Ren. 'He's earned it' she thought.

 _Bang!_

 _Once more it shows team JNPR dancing with the song switched out. The voice is similar to the last, female, though just a tad deeper, with an accompanying male voice._

 _"Running to another day~_

 _I wanna break away and take the leap~_

 _(Do do do doo~)_

 _Ohh oh oh oh oh oh~_

 _As your stuck on yesterday~_

 _No sun to rise would be okay with me~_

 _(Do do do doo~)_

 _Every day, every day is okay~_

 _Taking it step by-"_

The song cuts out as the scene ends.

"Aw I liked that song." moaned Ruby.

"How bout this, when this is all over why don't I give you guys an album full of the songs you hear in this, just promise me Ruby that you'll stop pouting like that, I can't handle that much adorable." said Will who was quickly bowled over by a speeding Ruby who proceeded to squeeze him in a hug so strong that it would make Yang jealous, all while yelling out "thank you"s.

This caused his face to turn an interesting shade of purple due to the blood rushing to his head in embarrassment and the lack of oxygen in said blood. Realizing that her hug was killing him, Ruby quickly backed off, repeatedly apologizing while Will took in as much air as he could all while waving off her apologies.

 _Bang!_

 _The last scene showed Ruby and Jayne standing next to each other on the night of the dance, clinking their cups together as a gravelly old voice said "Fuck this we're getting shitfaced."_

"The funny thing is, someone actually spiked the punch that night." Blake said.

"Really?" Will asked, curious as this had never been seen in the show.

"Yeah, I didn't drink much of it so I didn't get drunk, but Sun and Neptune ended up chugging it for a dare. They kinda disappeared until the next morning when I found them naked in a bush on the edge of Beacon."

"Huh." was the general response, though secretly most of them were mentally trying to figure out if the two had to be drunk to end up naked together or if they did this sometimes without the influence of alcohol.

 _There is no bang and the last scene flows into the credits, this time played over the season 2 ending credits._

 ** _RWBY crack 2_**

 ** _Anime_**

 ** _RWBY_**

 ** _Intro/outro to song_**

 ** _Resonance English cover_**

 ** _Natewantstobattle_**

 ** _Audio_**

 ** _Toradora randomness_**

 ** _50% off_**

 ** _Luigi's ballad - Starbomb_**

 ** _Robot Chicken_**

 ** _The Devil is a Part Timer abridged_**

 ** _Carmen"Mary Medly"- All about that bass cover_**

 ** _Jubyphoni_**

 ** _Drop Pop Candy cover_**

 ** _What I learned today_**

 _All the while more of the song from the beginning was playing._

 _"Locking eyes becoming intertwined~_

 _You'll be sharing your fate with mine~_

 _Side by side we'll battle through night~_

 _And soon enough we'll find our way~_

 _When the sun has set, we'll battle the nightmares~_

 _We won't give up~_

 _I will stay by your side as we slip into madness~"_

As the song reached the part shown in the beginning Yang and Ruby stand up and start singing along for the part they know.

 _"Two become one~_

 _Our souls have been connected~_

 _A bond that's stronger than words~_

 _And now in sync we scream~_

 _Our fates will come together~_

 _And it will not go unheard~"_

Not knowing the rest of the song Yang and Ruby took to just loudly humming along while dancing.

 _"I-I-I could care less~_

 _where it is you came from~_

 _Cause we see what waiting ahead~_

 _I knew from that first time~_

 _That we became connected~_

 _I'll be with you till the end~"_

 _The video ended with a message from the maker saying "Hope you enjoyed, have an awesome day" as the screen faded to black, ending on one final -Bang!_

As the screen fades to black Will turned to face the group. "So what did you guys think of that one?"

"Horrible." Mumbled Blake, face tinted red as she was reminded of all the embarrassment this video had caused her.

"Hilarious!" Yang laughed. "That bit with Torchwick was the best right? Bet he's turning in his grave."

 **Meanwhile in the afterlife for bad guys**

"Why do suddenly feel emasculated?" Roman muttered to himself as he drowned another drink in an effort to forget all his failures in life.

 **Meanwhile back with the group**

"You really wasn't kidding when you said our dance was a popular scene to parody, still I loved all the music, it just fit perfectly." Pyrrha added, with Weiss nodding along to the bit about the music.

"It was great." Ren struggled out as Nora had wiggled some more to get a bit more comfortable and he had to stifle another groan.

"Great shall we move onto number 3?" Will asked.

"Wait! Can we get some something to eat first?" Said Ruby. In response Will simply clicked his fingers as a table full of snacks and drinks appeared before the group. Everyone darted forwards to grab somethings before sitting back down. Ren was particularly glad as his pants were beginning to get rather tight from Nora's teasing.

"Right onto crack 3!" Will shouted as the video started to play.


End file.
